


Teach Me To Act

by Humanitys_strongest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!Levi, Alternate Universe - Actors, Bilingual, Bilingual Levi, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_strongest/pseuds/Humanitys_strongest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a fanboy. [Dedicated to ma gurl Anna because she's amazing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me To Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very very short sorry. But I couldn't write anything that wasn't 7 pages long. Next chapter to be posted soon.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

*click click*  
"Ugh Armin. There is nothing on TV."  
Armin chuckled at Eren and hollered from the kitchen. "Why dont you watch some infomercials?" Eren rolled his eyes. "I hope your being sarcastic." Armin then walked out and took the remote from Eren. "No I'm not being sarcastic at all. I need a new vacuum. Since somebody broke my last two..." Armin clicked on a channel. "And that somebody is gonna pay for them." Armin walked back into the kitchen, and proceeded what he was doing. 

-20 mins into infomercials-  
Eren was falling asleep when he heard...  
"Would you like to be on tv? And be in a live action movie with Levi Ackerman?" Eren's eyes bursted open. Levi ackerman is the voice actor for the Corporal in the trending anime series Attack On Titan. He was a world-wide celebrity. Then infomercial continued... "You can audition to be in the Attack On Titan-Live Action Film! Auditions start Tommorrow at 5:30 sharp! The auditions will be held at Trost International near Garrison University!!!!!!! BE THERE!!!!!!!!!" Then infomercial ended and left Eren in awe. "Armin..." Eren stated. Armin looked up. "I'm auditioning for that movie." Armin bursted out laughing, dropping the plastic plate he was washing. "But E-Eren!" Armin talk through his chuckles. "Y-You have n-no experience in th- hahaha!!!! The field!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Eren shot Armin a glare. Armin didnt notice and keep uncontrollably laughing. "Fine then." Eren said as he stood up and walked to his room, to throw another one of his....hissy fits....


End file.
